Track eliminator apparatus mountable on a tractor for breaking up soil compacted by wheels of a tractor.
In the prior art it is old to provide an attachment for a tractor that can be used to eliminate tractor wheel tracks, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,675,752 and 2,321,464, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,438 disclose an attachment for a tractor that in part is mounted thereon by being clamped to the tractor rear axle and a piston cylinder combination which also is usable for operating a part of the attachment to elevate the agricultural implements attached thereto. In order to provide track eliminator apparatus that is easily mounted on and removed from a tractor, sturdy and lightweight, and does not interfere with the grain drill when turning, this invention has been made.